Yuugi's Love
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yuugi is confused when Jou confesses his love for the little duelist. When he thinks that's his only problem, Otogi confesses his feelings too. Classic love triangle. Based on true story
1. Startling Confession

I know this might be a little confusing, but there are some brief moments of flashbacking in this fanfic. That, and the characters personal thoughts will be italisized. I hope this is not too confusing to follow. Please forgive. Graci!

Disclaimer: _Must_ I own anything?

_"Yuug... I love you."_

Even several days after the fact, I flushed as my mind recreated that event. I could not get Jonouchi's words out of my head. Even as I thought them, my heart pounded and echoed throughout my chest cavity.

_Is this really... love?_ I thought as my dizzy/fuzziness overtook me again. The only thing I was worried about were my real feelings. Sliding my arms out onto the desk and stretching them, I rested my head down and sighed heavily. Once again retreating to that not-too-distant-memory of Jonouchi's confession.

_After Jonouchi confessed his true feelings, his entire face was flushed. Embarrassed and uneasy, he placed his hands in his pockets and started fidgeting. The awkward silence that followed post-confession seemed to effect Jonouchi more so than me. I was simply in a state of shock, unable to find the voice to respond to Katsuya's declaration. Meanwhile, Jou-kun looked on the verge of tears. _

_"I... I love you , too." I finally said. We suddenly exchanged traitsJonouchi became stunned and speechless whereas I turned silent and blushed. After several stomach-churning moments, Jonouchi smiled. Walking closer, he embraced me in his arms._

_"Aishiteru." He whispered, a solitary tear splashing onto the shoulder of my blue jacket. _

I slowly opened my eyes as the memory faded. Sadly, my crimson orbs threatened to overflow with tears. My heart jolted as I remembered how I had felt telling Jonouchi my feelings; I had not felt nervous or scared. I had not found it difficult, and because of these things, I was unsure if what I did was the right thing. I felt as if I was betraying and misleading my shinyou(best friend). The 'I love you' had had no real emotion behind itit was almost automatic.

As I raised my eyes, shoving aside my sadness, I looked up at Jonouchi. The blond teen was even more happy than usual. He seemed to have a smile of his face constantly and even the aura around him changed.everyone could feel it, even if they could not understand it. A small smile crept across my lips. I was not going to tell Jonouchi that I did not love him, and it was not because I did not want to take away my tomodachi(friend)'s happinessI knew that I had feelings for Jou. And I was sure that, against all odds, I would find out for himself whether the feelings in my heart were of love or not.

"Yuuuuuuuugiiiii-chaaaaaaaaannnn!"

I was brought abruptely out of my daydreaming state and, upon looking up, my eyes fell onto the long swaying black hair of Otogi. I plastered a smile on my face and greeted the dice-loving weirdo. I was friends with Otogi but, at that time, I did not feel like seeing him. I wanted to be alone. However, having the nice, I-can't-hurt-anyone-especially-a-friend attitude that I did, I greeted the fellow duelist and invited him to sit down. Almost instantly, Otogi went off on a tangent, talking incessantly about Ra-knows-what. I reamined calm and tried to think of a way out of my present predicament. All along, I did not let Otogi onto the fact that I was not really paying attention. I added in randomly placed comments such as, "Wow." and "Really?" and "That's great!" As Otogi rambled on and on, my eyes wandered subtely over his shoulder and to Jonouchi. I flushed instantly when I caught Jou's eye. The blond haired teen's lips perked up into a satisfied grin. Despite this, his face was soft and his smile affectionate. My cheeks flushed and I broke away my eye contact to look down at my knees. My heart sped up rapidly in my ribcage and once again, I felt light-headed. I found himself smiling as well. Jonouchi always had a way of making me feel so special.

"...gi. YUUGI!"

"Hahai?" I responded, snapping to attention.

"You weren't listening to me!" Otogi whined.

"Gomen. Gomen." I apologized. I made to listen to my tomo again as he repeated everything. Although Otogi griped and moaned about it, it was obvious that he did not mind at all. Repeating everything only helped him relive the events. Not too long afterwards, my mind (once again) wandered away from the conversation.

My eyes trailed up and subconciously planted themselves onto Jonouchi, watching him as he talked to Hiroto-kun. A small smile succumbing my face, I knew full well that I would look forward to discovering my true feelings.

"YUUGI!" Otogi's annoyed and hurt voice sounded throughout the air. I jumped again. Whining once more, Otogi said, "You weren't listening...!"

"Gomen ne." I sighed. I knew I wanted to leave and be by Katsuya's side, but I could not bring himself to tell Otogi that. When I looked up again, I saw Jonouchi leave the room, catching a glimpse of his golden locks as this happened. Before I was even aware of what I was doing, I had jumped up, yelled to Otogi that I had to go and rushed down the hall after my best friend. "Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi turned and waited for me to catch up. When I did, I looked up at my friend and saw Jou's little smile and blushing cheeks. I smiled back. "Can I walk with you?" I asked happily. Jonouchi's smile broadened.

"Sure." We made our way down the long hallway, walking no where in particular. It was our lunch hour and we were not required to be in class. I talked to Jou-kun about my grandfather's new games from Ireland and Brazil, Egypt and Canada. I was so excited about it and Jonouchi listened, smiling and happy that I was so thrilled. But something was still plaguing at the back of Jou's mind.

Twenty minutes after we had left our classroom, we had nearly walked the entire expanse of the school to return back when the bell rang to signify that lunch was over. "Hmm..." I said, disappointment dancing across my features. "I guess we should get back to class..." I did not even attempt to block the sadness from my voice. Ready to walk past my shinyou, I was suddenly gripped by the arm and pulled back. Shoved lightly against the wall, I looked up in confusion at the blond teen. "Huh?" Feeling unease seep into my stomach, I asked looking around cautiously, "Jonouchi... what are you doing?" But I was cut off by sweet and hot lips pressed against my own. I was stunned. My first kiss was not exactly what I had expected. I had seen many romance films and had always pictured a kiss to be sweet and uplifting. Not that his kiss with Jonouchi had not been that way, but it tasted more of tuna fish and soda than of mint freshness.

When Jou pulled away, he looked deep into my eyes and my knees felt weak. "I love you, Yuugi,. Nothing's going to change." Kissing my cheek lightly, Jou smiled and went off to class, a spring in his step.

I stood against the far wall, paralyzed.

After school was over, Jonouchi was supposed to walk with me back to my grandfather's Kame Game Store. As I waited anxiously for my crush to appear, Otogi came up from behind and poked me. I screamed momentarily and jumped. Ryuu-kun laughed. I blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry." The black-haired duelist apologized. "I just thought I had to do something. You looked so uptight."

"Sorry." I smiled, scratching my head lightly. "I was waiting for Jonouchi."

"...Ah..." I looked at Otogi, confused, for a moment. _Is that..._ I thought to myself. _Is that _sadness_ I see?_ As soon as I thought it, I shoved it aside as a random thought in my head. _No. Can't be. He's not sad. Why would he be?_ "Well... see ya." Without another word, he turned and left. I cocked my head to the side, thoroughly confused. That was not like the Otogi I knew. But all those thoughts were instantly shoved away when I heard Jou's voice call my name. Spinning around, I looked behind myself and saw my best friend bound towards me like a puppy. I smiled and felt my heart leap in my throat. When Jonouchi reached me, I smiled more openly.

"Hi, Jou. In a hurry?" I joked. Without answering the question, Jonouchi apologized.

"Gomen ne, Yuugi! I can't walk with you home." I felt deflated. My face must have shown something of what I felt because Jonouchi whimpered lightly. "I'm so sorry, Yuugi. Please don't be mad at me, but... well..." He laughed nervously and draped his arm over his head, a sweat drop cascading down his left cheek. "Honda and I got in a little fight with the teacher and he's making us clean out his entire classroom as punishment." I smiled a little; I could not help it. The story was definately believable. "Forgive me, Yuug?" Jou made his classic puppy-dog eyes look and jutted out his lower lip to ensure he was forgiven. I laughed. Just like anyone else, I was a sucker to that look as well.

"Hai. I forgive you."

"ARIGATOU!" Jonouchi smiled, glomping his arms around me. "I am so sorry, Yuugi, but I promise to make it up to you, okay? I will walk you home tomorrow! I _swear_ it!" I was so touched and flattered by the blond teens' determination.

"Fine. But you better mean it." I half-joked. Jou beamed and winked.

"Yokusoku(I promise)." To seal it, he made another motion to make me both weak in my knees and embarrassed. Taking my hand, he lifted it to his lips before kissing it sweetly. I flushed. I felt like a princess and Jonouchi was my knight in shining armor. That analogy made the crimson hue on my cheeks deepen.

Once he was finished, Katsuya looked at me and winked once more. "Thank you, Yuugi. Aishiteru." He made a curt wave before speeding off to not be caught and made to serve the same punishment the next day for being late.

As soon as Jonouchi was out of sight, I raised my hand to my own mouth and lightly licked the spot where Jonouchi's lips had been moments before. I flushed again and my stomach churned with both unbred happiness and nervousness. Jonouchi had such control over my emotions, but I was still skeptical of my true feelings. I wanted to be 100 sure of what I felt before commiting anything.

I walked out of Domino City High School with a tune on my mind, a smile on my lips and (like Jonouchi) a spring in my step. My mind was clouded with thoughts of my best friend that I barely paid attention to where my feet were leading me. It was not until someone spoke that my concentration was broken.

"Yuugi."

Looking over, my eyes once again fell on Otogi. "Yea?"

"I... I have something I want to tell you." Slightly confused but interested, I inquired on what it was. "Well..." Otogi admitted slowly. "I... I have had a crush on you for a long time..." His face was flushed. Upon hearing the words "I", "crush" and "you", my stomach plummeted. _Uh, oh_ was my only thought. "And I wanted to tell you..." Throughout his confession, Otogi avoided eye contact at any cost, looking at anything (specifically ground-ridden) but my crimson eyes. "I'm in love with you."

I froze.

_Owari_! (of first chapterit will contiue! Do not worry!)

PLEASE review! (notice the big letters on 'please'? It is to signify desperation) I want to know what people think. To speak honestly, I think my English sensei was annoyed that I was writing this through student's presentations, so I had to go through a lot to get this done! Review it! Arigatou!


	2. Momentary Lapse

As soon as I got into the front doors of my grandfather's Kame Game Store, I hurriedly ran up the stairs and avoided everyone's onslaught-- even the usual handful of otaku who came here to get dueling tips from me. If they wanted tips so much, they should have just asked Yami. He was better at it than me. Of course, Yami was away on a trip with his wonderful Seto. Still, as I tried desperately to avoid them, they hurried towards me and tried to cut me off before I went into the part of the store they were not allowed to be. I swear they had a Yuugi radar on me. Luckily, I evaded their attacks and went up to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. After tossing my bag onto the floor, I threw myself onto the bed on my stomach, my face buried into the pillows. _Why, oh why?_ I thought to myself. _Why was this happening...?_ I had been taken off guard and flattered when Jonouchi had confessed his feelings for me. But I had _never_ expected Otogi to feel anything beyond friendship with me; much less tell me he _loved_ me! It was too much for me to deal with!

"Oh, Ra..." I muttered within the confines of my fluffy pillow. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I wanted to cry, but knew I could not. It took a lot more than just this to bring tears to my eyes. Knowing nothing would come from being stubborn and feeling sorry for myself, I sat up, pulled my pillow onto my lap and rested my back against the wall my bed was beside. Sighing heavily, I thought this through, forcing myself to relive the moments of Otogi's confession.

_"I... I have something I want to tell you." Slightly confused but interested, I inquired on what it was. "Well..." Otogi admitted slowly. "I... I have had a crush on you for a long time..." His face was flushed. Upon hearing the words "I", "crush" and "you", my stomach plummeted. _Uh, oh_ was my only thought. "And I wanted to tell you..." throughout his confession, Otogi avoided eye contact at any cost, looking at anything (specifically ground-ridden) but my crimson eyes. "I'm in love with you."_

_After several moments, I still had not responded. It was almost the same as when Jonouchi had confessed. I finally did say something, but even I had to admit that it was not the talk of a pure genius. "You what?" I only thanked myself inwardly that I had not told him I loved him too. That would have put me in a whole other realm of trouble. But I also knew instantly that, by looking at Otogi's hurt eyes, I had not been extremely swift._

_"I... I love you." His voice was quieter than it had been, and my only guess as to why, was because I had been so frank with him. There were a few more second's pause and then he turned away. "I... I'll go now..." _

_And I did not even try to stop him._

Okay... so I knew I was an awful person. That much was relevant. Pulling my legs closer to my chest, I put my head down and sighed heavily once more. There was no reason to squash the truth: I did feel awful for the way I acted. But I did not know how to respond. I was so confused and throughout the entire day, I had been thinking incessantly about Jonouchi, and then this. It was hectic. The one thing, above all else, that made me feel worse and more like a slug, was the fact that Otogi's confession had had an effect on me. It had caused my heart to pound in my chest when he said it. Because of this, I felt so awful; as if I had betrayed Jonouchi in a way. _Could_ I have feelings for Otogi? Was it possible? Or was I simply dwindling on it too much?

Laying down on my bed, I did feel closer to crying. It was all too much on me and my heart. I was desperately trying to find out if I returned Jou's feelings, and now I had to desperately search for the answer if I liked Otogi as well. Clenching my fist, I pounded it against the bed and a few tears escaped my eyes. "Dammit, Otogi! Why did you have to say something like that?"

And it did not even cross my mind that I blamed Otogi... and never once did I blame Katsuya.

The next day, I waited outside the classroom for both Jou and Otogi. I wanted to talk to them both, but seperately. I had a plan. I was convinced that I would find out who I was in love with, and I knew just how to do it.

"Yuugi." I looked up and met the surprised face of Otogi.

"Oh... hi, Ryuu." I smiled lightly. My heart dropped into my stomach in guilt when I saw the look of sadness in his eyes. His depression had not seemed to dwindle. Desperately searching for a way to change the subject, I cleared my throat before telling him of my plan-- not including Jonouchi, of course. "Otogi... I need to ask you a favor."

"Hmm?"

"What..." I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. "What are you doing Friday?"

"I'm... going to school..." Otogi said frankly. I sighed heavily, a small smile on my lips.

"No, no." I shook my head. "I mean _after_ school, what are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe go to the mall... play DDR or something..."

"Do you wanna... go to the movies with me?" I asked. This shocked Otogi. Pupils dialated, he looked at me, his mouth agape. When he finally spoke, all he whispered was,

"Are... you serious?"

I smiled again. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Otogi said nothing. For a while, I thought he had died-- in the least, fainted but was still standing. When he did speak again, his voice was not the only thing he found. Glomping his arms tightly around me, he said happily, "HAI! Of _course_ I will go to the movies with you! Arigatou, Yuugi!" With that, he smiled at me once more and rushed into the classroom, joyful as I had ever seen him. As for me, I leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. He had spared no expense in hugging me-- my ribs felt bruised.

"You alright, Yuug?" My heart jolted and I looked up instantaneously, my eyes landing on Jonouchi's sweet and adorable face.

"Ha... hai..." _Why am I having trouble speaking right?_ I thought to myself, my head filled with a mass of confusion. _I mean, it's _only_ Jonouchi... isn't it?_ The trouble was, even if it was "only Jonouchi", I still could not help but feel dizzy. I felt like my body had traveled into the world of shoujo bubbliness and I could not get out of the foamy pink cloud.

"Hey, Yuug... I wanted to ask you something."

"Yea?"

"Do you... do you wanna do something with me on Saturday?" My heart pounded loudly and more rapidly in my chest when I saw his cheeks-- they were red. He was so kawaii(cute) when he was blushing!

"Sure." I smiled at him, fighting the urge to laugh happily. I wanted to hug him and tell him how cute he was; but again, I resisted. I could not do that-- especially not in school. Blushing still, he threw his arm over his head and draped it onto his back, avoiding eye contact with me in embarrassment.

"I know Friday would be better. I mean... for the whole 'date' thing. But I have to be with Shizuka on Friday. She made me swear it." He told me. I smiled again.

"That's alright." I promised him. "I have to do something on Friday."

"Oh?" Jou asked curiously. "What? Is Yami coming back?"

I shook my head. "No. He and Seto are staying until Sunday afternoon."

"Hmm." There was a pause, and then his curious/nosy nature took over again. "Then what are you doing?" My words got caught in my throat and could only be described as 'ack!'

"Eto..." I thought quickly for a lie. I could not tell him I was going to be with Yami, for he already knew the truth about that. What was there? Did he know my grandfather was leaving for America this weekend? Had I told him? Would he figure out I was lying if I said I was hanging out with my grandfather? And suddenly, before I even knew it, my mouth was half-way through a lie. "...and since he is leaving, he left me in charge of the store for Saturday morning, until he comes home Sunday night."

"Oh." Jonouchi muttered. I sighed in relief, a sweatdrop sliding down my face. It was a miracle that my mouth had decided to tell him that rather then tell him the truth about Otogi's date with me. "Oh, well." Jonouchi shrugged, smiling and petting my head. "Ganbatte(good luck), Yuugi." With that, he went inside the classroom. As before, I stayed outside and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _That was a close one._ I thought to myself. _What would he have done if he found out about me asking Otogi on a date?_ The word 'date' triggered something in my memory and I stood there, frozen, as the event trickled down onto me. Jonouchi had asked me out on a date. A bonafide date. I was going to ask him on a date, but _him_ asking _me_ first was unexpected. Heart palpiltating, I felt a small smile swim across my lips. I was going on a date with Jonouchi. Joyfully, I went inside the classroom and closed the door just as the bell rang to start the new day. As I walked over to my desk, I walked by Otogi. He smiled at me and waved briefly, looking embrassed but giddy. My attention did not stay on him because, two seats behind him, sat Jonouchi. He smiled broadly and winked at me. I felt my insides grow numb. I smiled back, my face flushing before finally sitting down. For the rest of the class, I could not keep still. All I could do was daydream about my date with my shinyou and watch his golden locks through the rest of the class period. I probably failed the test we had on Modern Japanese Wars, too. I did not care, though. All I could look forward to was that Saturday when I would spend time with my best friend.

I nearly all but forgot about Otogi.


	3. Pharaoh's Advice

NOTE: Sorry for posting 2 chaps in one day... I just thought since, I have not updated in this in a while, I should make up for it. Gomen!

That Friday night...

"Yeah... mm-hmm..." I paused, while listening to the person on the other end through the receiver. "Wakateru(I know), Yami-kun. Demo--" My eyes narrowed. "Urusai(shut up)! I know this was a stupid thing to do, okay? Yuugi no baka. Wakata(I get it)!"

Yami sighed heavily on the other end. "Yuugi, you're not stupid."

"Then why are you making it sound like I am?" I asked huffily.

"Because you _did_ something stupid!" My eyes narrowed even more. That damned pharaoh. Always so honest and forward. That would be a good quality, except he never knew when to keep his mouth shut. "They're not the same thing."

"Close enough." I snapped. Yami sighed heavily once more.

"Look, do you want my advice or not?"

"...hai..." I muttered.

"Good. Now, you said that Jonouchi says he is in love with you, right?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Hai."

"And you said that Otogi _also_ likes you, nee?"

"Hai."

"So to decide between the two, you asked them both on a date."

"Well, Jonouchi--"

"I know. Jou-kun asked _you_ on a date. Either way, you have two dates with two very sexy bishous who have the hots for you. What's the problem?" My eyebrows raised, even though he was not there to witness the look of shock and suspicion. _That_ did not sound like Yami.

"Who made you say that?" I asked. "Are you reading Kaiba's cue cards?" Yami chuckled.

"That did sound more like Kaiba than me, hmm?" I nodded my head; although he could not see me, he knew I agreed. "I guess I am spending a little too much time with my _own_ bishounen..." his voice faded off into a laugh. My eyebrows raised again.

"You _are_ aware that you two are kissing-cousins, right? Literally?"

"Only 5,000 years ago, hikari. Today, Seto and I are barely related at all by blood, but more by..." More chuckling. I could hear sucking in the background and knew that Seto had gotten hungry for more of Yami's kisses. I stuck my tongue out like a little child and said one word: blegh.

"YAMI!" I said, distracting him from sticking his ancient tongue down Kaiba's throat.

"Hmm? Nani?" I resisted the urge to call him an ancient geisha, and continued on with what I had wanted his advice with.

"What should I do?" I asked for the umpteenth time. "Otogi is going to be here any minute."

"Listen, hikari-chan," Yuugi said simply. "Do you _want_ to go on this date with Otogi?"

"Well..." I thought while I heard Yami's stubborn protests against Seto's advancements. "I don't know. That's why I am calling."

"Okay... Seto, knock it off! Go take a cold shower!" Composing himself, Yami concentrated. "Lemme ask you something else. You wouldn't even have asked Otogi if you had not felt anything for him, right?"

"Meaning...?"

"_Meaning_ that you must have _some_ attraction to Otogi. Or else you would not be so confused. Right?" I thought it over.

"Uhm... no, not really. I mean, I _like_ Otogi... but nothing more than a friend."

"I see. Then you did this just to not hurt his feelings, right?"

"Pretty much." I replied sheepishly.

"Then what about your feelings for Katsuya?" My pharaoh asked. "What do you feel when you talk to him?" I paused a moment.

"I dunno... I mean, I feel all dizzy and my heart races. I feel happy."

"Do any of these things happen when you talk to Otogi?"

"...hai..."

"Hmm..."

Meanwhile, Seto was in the background. "Yami..." he whined. "Stop talking to him..."

"Urusai, Kaiba!" Yami snapped and went back to me. "Lemme ask ya something else, Yuugi. Did any of these things happen _before_ they said they liked you?" I thought about it.

"No..."

"Then I see what's wrong."

"What? Tell me!"

"You _are_ confused, my little flower. You did not feel overly close to either of those guys before you heard about their feelings. Then you started to think maybe you could feel something in return. You are too kind-hearted and you do not want to hurt either of them. Hence, you make yourself believe that you have crushes on the two of them when, in reality, your feelings could be nothing." I was shocked. "I am not sure if your whole date plan is a good idea or not, and I might not tell you even if I knew the answer. For you, it might be a good thing. You can decide for yourself if you like them."

"But, Yami..." I inquired. "What if.. what if it's all over and I _still_ have no idea where my heart belongs?"

"Look to the Heart of the Cards." Yami suggested. My eyes narrowed.

"This is no time for_ Duel Masters_, baka ne!" I snapped. Yami chuckled.

"_Tarot_ cards, you silly." Yami stated. I was confused.

"Ta...rot... cards...? How can that...?"

"Who knows?" Yami responded. "But if all else fails, put your heart to chance. Let Fate decide who you really belong with."

"What will that do?" I asked monotonely.

"Never know until ya try." Yami said cheerfully. "Now, sorry I couldn't be more help, hikari, demo I have to go or Seto here is going to have a crying fit."

"Am not!" I could hear the ice king's protest in the background. "You're using up all my cell phone minutes!"

"Oh, wah." Yami replied, not caring. "You're one of the richest men in all of Japan, and you're complaining about going over your cell phone minutes? Hikari," he was finally talking to me again instead of provoking his boy toy. "Seto is _such_ a baby." I laughed.

"Watch out, Yami-kun. You're beginning to sound like Pegasus."

"Kaiba's first lover? Oh, no! Never!" By protesting, he sounded even _more_ like the flamboyant fiddlehead. I laughed. I suppose that was the point.

"Gimme that phone, ya ancient pharaoh!" Seto exclaimed.

"Gotta go! Love ya! Bye-bye!" Yami said, laughing. I could hear more smacking noises before I hung up the phone and sighed heavily, a small smile dawning my lips. It had not been too long before that that I would have been so jealous of Kaiba for kissing my pharaoh. But that seemed like a long time ago, when (in actuality) it had not been more than four-or-so months. I was over Yami. I was also over Bakura, who I liked long before any of them. Throwing myself onto my bed, I let my phone fall onto the comforter beside me. Maybe Yami was right-- maybe I was hoping that I would fall for one of them to not hurt their feelings. Maybe I would find out that I liked one more than the other. This whole plan would just have to follow through and, if I was lucky at all, I would find out my answer before the end of the weekend.

As I closed my eyes and sighed, stretching out, the doorbell rang. Shooting up, I jumped from my bed and rushed down the stairs, grabbing my blue leather jacket. "Gah! Otogi's here already!" I missed the last three stairs by jumping over them and met him at the door, short of breath. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hiya, Yuugi-kun." He said. He looked great in his clothes. He was wearing the same attire, but had a new black leather jacket that fit nicely over his slim arms. My heart jumped into my throat. "Are you ready?"

"...hai." I replied. I closed and locked the door behind me before he handed me his small bouquet of flowers and held out his arm like a gentlemen to escort me to his black 1986 Mustang. "These are nice flowers." I commented, trying to ignore the inkling I had that I had seen them before.

"Well..." He seemed nervous. "Thank you. Only the best for you, Yuugi." I blushed slightly. As he opened the door for me, I did not notice that there was a minor patch of wildflowers missing from my grandfather's garden.


End file.
